Butterfly Kisses
by Akira Johnson
Summary: Shy and obedient, young Talia finally finds love. A Shino one shot ShinoxOC


**AN: **A request made by unipeg711 on quizilla. Here's to you. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It wouldn't matter if he was a home for living, crawling bugs, or if he turned out to be a mass murderer, you wouldn't care, you always have and will have feelings for him. You liked every bit of him, from the clicking beetles that live within him, to his hidden eyes beneath his glasses. He was the one you dreamed every day.

You were secretly jealous of Hinata and Kiba for being on the same team as him. As much as Hinata had a liking for Naruto; it still made you a little upset that you weren't the one chosen to be on the same team as he was. You wished so hard that you and Hinata switched teams. She could be with Naruto and you would be able to see him. That way, both of you could be happy. Hinata and you are best of friends. You both are exactly alike, other than your looks. Everyone swears that you both are siblings that were separated from birth. Shy, quiet, and both on the main branches of your families, you, of the Mikiro clan, and Hinata, of the Hyuuga clan, both of you destined to be best friends.

You were the replacement for Sasuke for Team 7 (before Sai, if you guys watch Shippuden). Your clan originated from the Hidden Mist Village. They later moved to Konoha in fear of being extinct from a killing a past murderer, Zabuza, pulled.

It might seem stalker-ish, but you couldn't help watching him every day after training with your team. You usually catch him researching on insects at the edge of the forest. It seems that every day he spends time to research different types of insects. While watching, you usually hide yourself under a bush or behind a tree and try your best to hide your chakra.

Today, as the looks of it, he seems to be researching butterflies.

'He's so gentle and kind to the insects. He has such a kind heart...'

"Talia, I didn't know you had an interest in insects, also," Shino said as his voice caught you by surprise.

You had a shiver quickly squirm up your spine as you heard the deepness of his voice. He didn't even turn around to look where you were. He just stood there still examining the same butterfly.

You must have been careless and was in too deep of thought and forgot to hide your chakra.

"Ano...Shino-kun, it's-it's nice to s-s-see you here," you stuttered as you quickly got up from your squatting position behind the bush.

"You have an interest in insects, Talia?" he asked.

"A-ano... a little bit. I know that you-u like bugs, Shino-kun," you said blushing and looking at your feet.

"Close your eyes," Shino said in his low tone, which sounded like an order.

"A-ah, hai," you said as you squeezed your eyes shut.

'Maybe he has the same feelings as I do for him...maybe it's a kiss...?'

You prepared your lips for a kiss from your crush.

'Can this really be happening? Will he really...?'

"Ok, open," he said.

A few centimeters from your face was Shino's hand, and on it was the most beautiful butterfly you've seen. It consisted of a nice blue and black. It wasn't what you expected, but it was gorgeous.

"It's called an Adonis Butterfly. It's very rare to find them in this sort of environment," Shino answered.

Every word was like a string being plucked on a harp, so sweet, smooth, and soothing.

"It's b-beaut-tiful, Shino-kun," you said taking a better look.

"That was exactly the reason why I showed it to you. It reminded me of you, Talia," he answered.

His answer surprised you immensely. You stood there completely speechless.

"A-a-arigato," you said as you bowed your head to hide your flushing face.

As you lifted your head up, you noticed that his shirt/jacket was now revealing his lips.

"Talia," he whispered as he took a step closer to you.

His whisper blended in so well with the wind; it sounded like a god was speaking to you. He used two of his fingers and touched your chin. Your chin prickled of happiness.

'Shino-kun?'

You could feel the color of your face turn to a burning red. Then, he leaned in, you closed your eyes, and it happened. He kissed you. His lips touching yours sent a surge of electricity through you. You felt the butterflies throughout the entire forest started dancing and spinning around the both of you. Your heart was pounding hard, with happiness, against your chest. A single touch from his body made your legs go numb.

He then pulled away. You curled your lips to attempt to contain that happy feeling within you. That was when he chuckled.

He chuckled.

It was the first time you have ever seen him chuckle and heard him chuckle and indeed it was wonderful, his chuckle only made you happy to see him so light hearted.

"It's getting la-," Shino stated.

"Hai, let's go back to the village," you interrupted without actually studdering.

"First, I get to show you the fireflies," he said.

"Ano..., ok," you answered.

With that said Shino took your hand and lead you to the middle and the darkest part of the forest. The entire walk you watched your hand and his hand, connected together, and it felt... it felt right. That was when the forest got extremely dark.

"A-ano, Shino-kun? I-i-it's quite dark. Are you sure it's alright?" you inquired.

He chuckled.

There, he chuckled once again. His chuckle answered that question. It made you feel safe within his hands. You allowed him to take you where ever he desired as long as you were with him.

You trusted him.

You believed in him.

You love him.

"Talia, you are the only one who can truly make me chuckle like that. Do not worry, we'll be fine. I have my tracking insects with me, in case we get lost, which we won't," he said, "Ok, now take a seat on that log right there."

You sat on the log he pointed to. He took out a jar of fireflies from his shirt/jacket. As he unscrewed the top of the jar, it seemed like he was whispering something, but it was much too soft for you to hear.

After all of them were set free from the container; Shino took a seat next to you. You watched as the fireflies pranced and danced around in the crisp air. The light they were creating was beautiful. It made it even more special that Shino was the one to made this happen.

"Shino-kun, they're lovely," you said.

"It's not quite over yet; the finale has yet to come," Shino stated.

'Finale?"

They suddenly looked like if they were spelling out words.

You read them out loud, "Talia, will you go out with me?"

For a second you let those words process in your head.

'Will you go out with me? Will you go- oh my gosh!'

A small smile and some color crept onto your face.

"Hai, Shino-kun, I will," you answered.

He chuckled.

"I lured you right into my trap and I succeeded capturing the beauty I desired the most," he stated as he kissed you.

**AN:** Haha, so there you go, my first Shino one shot. I hope you liked it unipeg711. Please let me know if you liked it or not by submitting a review. I would really appreciate it and it would help me improve my fan fic writing skillz. :) Thanks a bunch!


End file.
